


summer loving

by eveningstar



Category: A3! (Video Game), アイ チュウ | Ai Chuu (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar/pseuds/eveningstar
Summary: Just two shirtless boys making out on a summer afternoon.





	summer loving

Sakuya is finding himself getting used to these summer afternoons. School is out, and Harugumi has just finished their run. The technical team is putting the finishing touches on F∞F’s new album, so Seiya is free more often than not, the calm before the storm of promotion. They went for lunch on the first day of Sakuya’s summer break, then, as he was about to leave, Seiya turned and asked Sakuya what he was doing the next day. After four days, they stopped asking.

Sometimes they go shopping or out to eat, sometimes they perform etudes by the river, for no one but themselves, sometimes they go to karaoke and Sakuya is nearly blinded when Seiya turns on his full idol charm at such close range. More often than not though, they sit in Sakuya's room and talk about their dreams and goals and what it’s like to sweat under the heat of the spotlight, literally and figuratively, until talking turns to kissing and slow, hesitant touches. 

They're lying on Sakuya's bed, facing each other and Seiya's hands and lips are soft and gentle. Sakuya feels like he's floating through the air on the summer breeze that drifts through his window. Seiya's fingers dance around, over and under the hem of Sakuya's t-shirt, and when Sakuya meets his eyes, there's a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Sakuya..." he says as he tugs at the fabric, "Is it okay? I want to touch you more... more of you... I..."

Sakuya feels a matching blush rise to his own cheeks as he nods. Seiya's fingers tickle a little as they brush against his stomach and his core tightens in response. 

He's nervous and happy and excited and scared - it feels like opening day butterflies.

"Me too," he says, reaching out and laying his hand on Seiya's waist. "I want you to touch me, I - I want to touch you too."

Seiya beams and pushes himself up from the bed - "Really?" He doesn't even wait for a response before pulling his shirt off. Sakuya's blush deepens in the face of the expanse of bare skin. He knew that Seiya was fit - you had to be to pull off the dance moves he did - and, objectively, these weren't even the most impressive abs he'd ever seen (living with the likes of Takato Tasuku gave one unrealistic standards) and yet, he found himself suddenly, surprisingly, quite short of breath. 

He props himself on one arm and reaches out with the other, slowly, reverently, and the moment seems to stretch forever, then his fingers stroke against warm skin. He sees and feels Seiya’s laugh under his fingers.

"It tickles," Seiya says shyly.

Sakuya pulls his hand away and apologizes, but Seiya grabs his wrist and pulls him back so that his whole hand presses against his stomach.

"No," he says, rubbing his fingers against Sakuya's pulse, "It's nice - it, it tickles, but it feels nice."

Slowly, slowly, Sakuya pushes his hand up along Seiya's side, feeling the soft skin and hard muscle, and Seiya holds his breath as he watches, looks at the wonder in Sakuya's face. Feeling the gaze, Sakuya looks up and their eyes meet.

Seiya is always amazed by how much Sakuya can convey with a single look - that’s what happens when you’re such a talented actor, he supposes - and right now his look conveys… everything. Admiration and fear and arousal and tenderness and trust. Seiya wants to show, wants to say that he feels the same, wants to prove worthy of such a look but he doesn’t have the words, isn’t sure he can convey so much through a look alone. 

“Sakuya…” he reaches down and strokes Sakuya’s cheek. Sakuya smiles ruefully in response, a little embarrassed, but as open and honest as ever.

“Sorry - you’re just so cool, I - it’s a little overwhelming.” 

Seiya’s heart beats a little faster at the compliment and he laughs with glee.

“Thanks. But Sakuya, you’re really cool too. You, your…” Seiya waves his hands in frustration - he’s never been good with words, in Japanese or English, and he’s not sure that words exist in any language that are adequate to describe exactly what it is he loves about Sakuma Sakuya. “Everything.”

He falls back on actions, as he often does when words fail him, and leans down to kiss the other boy, trying to convey everything he feels in the press of his lips, in the slide of his tongue against Sakuya’s. How much he admires Sakuya, how Sakuya inspires him to be better, both as an idol and a person, how when they’re together, he feels excited and nervous and relaxed all at the same time, how he wants to protect Sakuya and be protected in turn, how it felt the first time he came into Sakuya’s room and saw a poster of himself above his desk, how it feels when he finds Sakuya in the audience at a concert, when Sakuya finds him in the audience during a play, when the whole world narrows down to that one pinprick of light, a single shining star in the night sky, Sakuya burning so bright that it’s impossible to see anything else. He doesn’t know how to explain these feelings to Sakuya, so he kisses him until he think the he understands.

When he finally pulls back, Sakuya certainly looks like he understands. His breathing is ragged, his pupils are blown and he looks as overwhelmed as Seiya feels. As they kissed, Sakuya had pushed himself up to get closer to Seiya’s lips, and now they sit opposite each other. Seiya’s fingers have tangled themselves in Sakuya’s hair, and he uses the grip to pull Seiya forward and press their foreheads together. They breathe each other’s breath, they look into each other’s eyes, saying what words can’t. Sakuya’s hands, still on Seiya’s waist, move slightly and bring Seiya back to earth. He blinks and looks down at Sakuya’s t-shirt in surprise.

“Come on, you too!” he pulls the bottom of Sakuya's t-shirt up and the redhead obediently raises his arms. He's softer than Seiya, for all his training with Tasuku, and for a split second he's embarrassed, but then Seiya is pressing him back into the bed and they're pressed together, chest to chest, and Sakuya never realised what a difference two thin pieces of fabric made between two bodies until now, now that so much of his skin is against Seiya's, slightly sticky with sweat from the summer afternoon. Seiya presses his lips against Sakuya’s neck and moves down, dropping light kisses all over his chest in no discernible pattern, until he glances up and Sakuya with mischief in his eyes and blows a raspberry against his stomach. 

Sakuya yelps and Seiya rolls off of him, unable to control his laughter. Sakuya is laughing too, as he lunges and starts tickling Seiya mercilessly. 

“You should never reveal your weakness!” cries Sakuya, mimicking a line from an etude they’d performed earlier that day about two duelling warriors.

“You - you betr-betrayed me!” Seiya replies, or tries to, tears of laughter forming in his eyes. 

Sakuya eventually relents and flops onto the bed beside Seiya, watching his chest rise and fall as he tries to get his breath back.

“Are you going to stay for dinner? Omi-san’s cooking tonight, so it’ll be amazing, I promise.” Sakuya tries to sound casual, but Seiya can see the hope in his eyes. He laces his fingers with Sakuya’s and squeezes.

“I want to, but we have a meeting tonight to listen to the latest edits.” 

Sakuya doesn’t bother to say that it’s fine - they both know that it is and they both know that it isn’t. Sakuya is getting used to these summer afternoons, even though he knows he shouldn’t. Soon school and rehearsal will start again, and Seiya will go on tour to promote the new album. He wraps his arms around Seiya, clinging to him and the moment and the summer, and Seiya rubs comforting circles on his back.

“But, hey,” Seiya says brightly, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

"And the day after that," replies Sakuya. The summer isn't over yet. 


End file.
